User blog:Galaxilord1954 EX/Galaxi's Crazy Theories
Alright, so for some time now I have been doing a series of theories I have titled: Galaxims Crazy Theories,and now, since they are starting to become numerous, I think instead of listing them on an article, I should do it all on one blog, so from now on, I will be updating this blog for the latest theories I create, so starting off with...... (Also, I will sort these theories later into theories that were debunked and theories that were true.) Tarude is Round Launcher: This probably is my most logical theory yet, because it makes a lot of sense and I think will be confirmed eventually, and it is that, Tarude is in fact, Alien Metron Round Launcher, now here is the evidence supporting this: * It seems rather unlikely that they'd feature two separate Metrons in the same series as main villains, especially since Episode 13 seemed to head that Tarude is going to become a much more prominent villain, and possible the new leader of the Planet Invasion Union. * Didn't Tarude say he had a revenge plan for Jugglus? It would make sense that he'd boost himself and that his Round Launcher form is that revenge, unless Round Launcher is supposed to be oh I don't know....Tarude's big brother or something, but I don't think they'd go with that. * What do I think will happen in the episode where Round Launcher is revealed if my theory is correct, well, here's my hypothesis, Juggler and Orb will team up to defeat Round Launcher, with Jugglus possibly going giant sized for the first time. * So, what should we do if it IS TRUE, well, I think we should create our own page for Tarude and put the info for both his Tarude form and his Round Launcher form on that page. Alright, second one here, and this is suggesting that, Orb was in fact evil, and while this might seem ludicrous, here is the evidence. * Gai himself said that "Natasha saved him", what does he mean by that? I think it means that Natasha turned him away from evil, in the process saving him. And so he was so gratified that he became close friends with her. * According to Tarude, Juggler was good at one point, so wouldn't the same thing go for Orb? Some parts of the series suggest that Gai and Juggler used to be friends, so maybe there was a point where they were both evil, and Juggler turned good while Orb stayed evil, then Juggler was corrupted by the power of the Maga Kaiju, and at this time Natasha convinced Orb to turn good. * Galaktron seems to have a grudge with Orb, right? Galaktron is apparently the judge of mortals, a beast who punishes the evil. But why would Orb of all people be a target of Galaktron's punishment? Simple: Orb used to be evil, and so he had to be punished, this was done by taking away who he cared about most at the time, Naomi, then brutally luring him into a sense that Galaktron wouldn't fight backl then quickly taking him out with a stab to the groin. Obviously Orb must have done some serious evil to warrant this. * It's happened before: Remember back to Tiga, the exact same thing happened, Tiga was originally evil, but was convinced by a woman to go against his villainy and become good, so it isn't like it is unlikely for this to be true. * Orb is one of the most aggressive Ultras: Judging from how aggressive Orb's Origin form and Thunder Breastar form were, I don't think it is impossible that these forms originally were one, a full on evil form of Orb, and Origin is a stage in between that, not as calm and held back as his fusion up forms (Aside from Thunder Breaster), but not as aggressive as Thunder Breaster or a full on evil form. I think Thunder Breaster may have been one of Orb's original forms, along with Origin and his evil form, to restrain him a little bit, and plus Episode 12 and the hint of Thunder Breaster in episode 7 really point that Orb has used Thunder Breaster way before....So there you have it, please comment what you think of my theory, does it hold any water, or am I just a silly rabbit, who can't understand that Trix are for kids and is just pulling out a bunch of Baloni? Category:Blog posts